


Hug

by etoiledunord



Series: Comment Fic [11]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Comment Fic, Cuddling and Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoiledunord/pseuds/etoiledunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe and Wash spend some time together after a hard day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Written for krazykipper for round three of The Five Acts Meme on livejournal.

Zoe leaned back and rested her head against her husband's shoulder. They were sitting in his pilot's chair, Zoe in Wash's lap, facing forward, Wash's arms wrapped around Zoe's waist. It was late, and they were the only people still awake. This was their own private time, when they liked to just sit quietly and watch the stars.

It had been a hard day with a hard job. There had been extra security in place that they hadn't counted on, and they'd been interrupted by some unhappy folk halfway through loading up the goods. Mal had come out unscathed, but Jayne had wound up with a cracked skull and a concussion, while Zoe had three defensive knife wounds on her right hand and forearm. Simon had put a weave in each of them, and they would heal fine, but they were still a hindrance, leaving her unable to do things like hold chopsticks. Wash had made a joke out of helping her eat, feeding her noodles, and she had rolled her eyes and let him do it. Everyone at dinner had smiled fondly at Wash for that.

Now, though, when they were alone, Wash simply held her silently. It was different from the way other people had held her throughout her life. Wash didn't do it because he thought she was weak or fragile or in need of comfort. Wash respected Zoe, and he knew she had certainly had worse injuries in her life, not to mention worse days. No, Wash held Zoe because he loved her, and he was glad she was there with him, alive and (mostly) unharmed. Zoe knew he worried when she was out on a job, and she knew that that worry wasn't baseless. It was always a possibility that, like today, something would go wrong, and (unlike today, thankfully) Zoe wouldn't make it home alive.

Wash wasn't always playful and joking. The silliness at dinner was to show everyone else that Zoe was alright, but the wordless intimacy of sitting together, looking out at the whole verse in front of them was to show himself that Zoe was alright. That, with every possibility in the sky, they were still together.


End file.
